


I love you (but I don’t forgive you)

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mth short story, Trapped in space, Was Supposed To Be Short, now long, trapped together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: Instead of Gamora, Steve goes with Tony to space and returns with him, trapped on the spaceship
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given Enemies to Lovers + Trapped Together


	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3




End file.
